elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Citizen
Citizens are friendly NPCs. They are the common, everyday... well, citizens of most towns in Tyris. Almost every town has around a dozen, but some towns have cosmetically different versions of what are still basically the same citizen to fit that particular town's theme. Port Kapul, for example, features sailors instead of standard citizens. They are weak, non-hostile, happy to throw their money at any performer with more than a couple levels of skill, and rather easily killed. This is something PC should probably avoid doing. For one, PC gets stiff karma penalties for killing citizens, but also, they, along with guards, are player's primary source of quests, and hence, their sweet, sweet, platinum and gold rewards. They have a nasty tendency to have cursed equipment and/or rotten food, and if players find any citizens with such things in their possession, it may be wise to trade them for those items, even if only to throw them away. Cursed citizens will teleport around and may randomly be assassinated by the unseen hand. Either one of which is highly annoying if player took a quest from them, only to have them teleport away, and force player to go on a hunt through all of Palmia while they keep disappearing just before player can talk to them. Due to being low-level non-combat characters, their gear is generally cheap junk, anyway, and player can easily trade any random junk item clogging up player's inventory for what they have. If killed, they do respawn, fortunately. It simply takes a week away for the town's map to reset. Beyond that, they are theoretically sources of information, but since their lines are fairly limited, unless there is a major change in the game somewhere down the line, PCs will likely just keep skipping what they say, since it's likely just talking about economics or the firmness of Shena the draw's derrière for the eight-hundred-fifty-seven-thousandth-three-hundredth-forty-second time. They are also in the same class of special/named NPCs that are immune to Dominate, like plot NPCs and boss characters. If you have hired a maid in Your Home, they will occasionally "stop to say hi", which doesn't offer anything useful, unlike some other visitor types. Evolution Citizens cannot be evolved. Miscellaneous Flavor Text Wishing *cardciti creates a card of citizen. *figureciti creates a figurine of citizen. Customization The sprite numbers for citizens are 134 (male), 135 (female), 136 (male), and 137 (female). Changes in Elona+ Citizens remain mostly unchanged in Elona+, only gaining the trained Firearm skill like many other NPCs. While still indomitable, the player can now duplicate one with an Astral Light Pen, although it would be a total waste to do so. Three new NPCs (Sunbararian, Werewolf and Fox) will now occasionally spawn in towns disguised as citizens. The latter two also have stats and levels much higher than regular citizens, so players should have this in mind before doing things like, for example, nuking a town. Normally, these NPC do not represent a danger to the PC, but Werewolves and Sunbararians will cause a murder event in town every midnight until they are killed.